bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seireitou Kawahiru
how'd u make that abilities pic? title speaks for itself.--Ahatake Kurosaki 18:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Wow ...Some things never change. Echo Uchiha 04:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Umm... If possbly, maybe, somehow, you expanded on your comment... I could know what is your beef with him... which can lead to some development... or something...? --Seireitou 05:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Such a task would pointless, I'm just amazed that the Bleach FF is sharing the same fate as the Naruto fanon. It's inevitable, I just hate that it's always my arrival that heralds literary destruction. It's utterly pathetic. Echo Uchiha 18:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Dude... WHAT IN GOD AWFUL HELL DO YOU MEAN?? Mind explaining?? Humor me... --Seireitou 17:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) An excellent source of humor can be accessed by clicking the "article" link at the top right of the page. The character is basically James Bond and Jesus rolled into one. Echo Uchiha 18:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Alright look. First of all, his battle data changed. It is lower then Aizen's. I was planning to change that anyways. Second of all, almost everyone has seen this article and liked it. That includes Blackemo, Kuro, Ten, Tak, Teru, Xan, and quite a few others including Mink. Even Cy didnt seem to have any issue with this article. Thirdly, if you wanna talk ridiculous, go here. "If used improperly, will bring about the end of existance"... -_-... Are you serious? I dont wanna argue here, and i even put up that this article was to be used for personal RP and fanfics... Face it, in the end, he and Echo are almost similar. So, having issues with Sei, means that Echo stinks as well. Dont even think im exaggerating... Cuz it's the truth. >.< --Seireitou 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not even going to pretend that the following people have read it recently, probably just the moment it was created. And about Echo, if he uses his final form improperly, Kaosu will be unleashed, and asolutely nothing could me done to save the universe. Echo, Hikaru, Ryan, and even the "Soul Prince" would die. Being contained within a fifteen year old severly limits its power. So no, Echo cannot create an invincible tsunami of energy powerful enough to devour a god, but someone can. I would love To hear a valid difference between NF and BFF Seireitou's. Echo Uchiha 18:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) First of all, that "tsunami" is not strong enough to do that, idiot. Secondly, the differences are simple. He has no authority over the world... And also, he isnt a combination of every protaganist like before... Not only that, but he isnt so strong that he can smack Aizen upside the head, and beat him up with a finger. Look, im more bendable on BFF than NF. Im willing the change any issues you have with this article. Now, if you would be so kind as to list them in detail, ill get right to work. Also, if you disagree to this simple request, then this just means you truly have no vendeta with this guy, and are doing this to piss me off again... --Seireitou 18:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ..... Ah....the old days have returned. :) Does this mean everything is back to normal lol Ten Tailed Fox 01:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Lie wait ...no Probably not, but its nice to see Editors fighting for the sake of their pages.--Nanohano 01:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Back From The Mountains You're totally true Seireitou, you're character is flawless. I mean it's not like your character has taken down both deitiess of heaven and hell, also absorbing their power, that is definately too predictable and equally stupid, but you aren't stupid anymore, are you? Everyone knows how pitiful and conceited such an attempt would be, as if practically wielding God's power on your belt...Oh yeah...like I said, by avoiding such foolishness, you've proved you're not such a bafoon anymore when it comes to power, but you also seem to have orphaned the idea of being a gluttonizing pig with women as well, bravo. The old Seireitou would've created an order of super powered individuals to quickly dominate and lead, then recruiting and surrounding himself with overly endowed females who just so happen to be in love with him, oh no. The only more reeking of retardation would be to have a humanoid mammal with e cups purr and chase you around. So yes, you win, I am the one with the problem, a sick, twisted, problem. Congrats. Echo Uchiha 22:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Let's see, where to begin... Oh eya, well firstly, Rika is no longer a part of his team. he abandon the old Vizards, including Rika. Secondly, saying that all the women of the Order bieng overly endowed may be one of my major flaws as a writer, however, it is my style of making characters. Like how your style is making horror and frightenign characters, like Echo or even some others are other wikias. Thirdly, when he killed "Yohan of Heaven", he didn't do it alone. And also, like Echo, he cannot just activate all the power like that, for he isn't a deity, only of royal blood. So, he possesses a limitation that he shares with Echo. Fourthly, where did you get "taking down Hell's deity" from? I never once said he killed Satan or Lucifer and took anything... If I did, i probably meant something else and will obviously change it. Fifthly, he only shows love for Senka. After Senka's death, he continues to remain oblivious to the other's affection for him. Letting his desire for vengence get in the way. So you are right, I do win. For, I have disproved all of your accusations towards him. And lastly, you fail on being sarcastic. Good Day Sir. --Seireitou 22:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC)